Caskets have conventionally included a shell to which is mounted either a single cap or lid or a pair of caps or lids. Conventional barrel hinges have heretofore been utilized to pivotally mount lids to shells. Such a hinge has two hinge leaves having axially aligned inter-fitting hinge eyes that slidably receive a hinge pin. One leaf has through holes for receiving screws to secure it to the lid; the other leaf has through slots for receiving screws to secure it to the shell and to provide some position adjustability of it relative to the shell.
One drawback associated with the use of conventional hinges to mount lids to shells is that the aligned inter-fitting hinge eyes of the hinge leaves are visible when the lid is closed upon the shell, which detracts from the aesthetics of the casket.
Another drawback associated with the use of conventional hinges is that position adjustment of the lid fore and aft relative to the shell is cumbersome. This requires the screws attaching the hinge leaf to the shell to be loosened so that the hinge leaf can be slid fore or aft as the case may be (and as permitted by the screw slots in the hinge leaf) so as to align the lid fore and aft with the shell.
A need therefore exists for a hinge for mounting a casket cap to a casket shell which improves upon the aesthetics of hinges currently in use for same and which provides for adjustability of the cap relative to the shell without having to unscrew the hinge leaves from the shell and/or cap.